Whats New?
by lynne1923
Summary: Sakura has a bad day and then she finds out she has to move just in time for a party that is suppose to make everything better. Will she survive Suna High School? Read to find out. Pairing Sakura and Gaara,Temari and Sasuke,Ino and Shikamaru
1. Chapter 1: News!

Whats New?

****** Chapter 1: News!********

+++++++Sakura's pov+++++++

"SAKURA LYNNE HARUNO GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED" Tsunade yelled causing me to jolt out of bed. I groaned and slowly slipped out of bed. I looked through my cloths and grabbed a random top and shirt. I grabbed my flip flops and walked into the bathroom. I put on my clothes and looked in the mirror. "_o well whatever I'm not in the mood to look nice today_" I thought. I put on my makeup and flipped my hair into a pony tail. I ran down stairs and I looked at the clock. 7:52.

"SHIT I'M LATE" I yelled grabbing a brown paper bag on the counter and taking off out the door. I usually walked to school but today I had to run. School starts at 7:55 I had three minutes and it takes me 10 to get to school. "_Shit shit shit everyone is going to kill me_." I thought. I ran as fast as I could. After about 6 minutes of running I spotted the school. I run up to the door and pulled on the door. It didn't open.

"Shit its locked." I said. I turned to this little medal box bolted to the wall next to me. I pressed the button and waited.

"Sakura why are you so late" a voice came over the machine.

"I woke up late sorry. May I please get in?" I asked. There was a little click and the door opened. I walked in and up to the office. The lady gave me a pass and I went to the locker. I grabbed my stuff and went to room 125 my history class with Orochimaru- sama. Ugh that guy gives me the creeps. I knocked on the door and waited. I heard footsteps and the door opened. In front of me stood a man with long black hair and dead white skin. He wore purple makeup around his eyes and some how he got his eyes to look like snake eyes. Don't asked me how because I have no clue. ( I am changing it to make it to where it is like a school thing and they aren't really ninja)

"SSSSakura-ssssan why are you sssso late?" he hissed.

"I woke up late" was my answer.

"pleassse take your sssseat then" he replyed irritated. I walked down the aisle and sat down next to Ino one of my friends. We looked at each other and she scribbled something on a piece of paper. She slipped the paper on my desk. I opened it.

**Where were you? we where going to watch Sasuke and Neji skate**

I sighed and wrote back.

**I woke up late sorry**

I passed it back to her and she read it. She nodded and wrote back and passed it back.

**Well you missed a lot. Hinata told Naruto she liked him and they are dating now and TenTen got in a fight with Neji and is in a pissy mood so watch for her…..Sasuke asked where you were.**

I read the note 5 times to make sure I had read it right. I wrote back.

**Omg tell her im happy for her. And don't give me that shit I know your texting little girl. I will watch out for her thanxs. How did Neji react… why did he ask for me?**

I passed it back and she read it and wrote back.

**Ok I will…you know me to well. Neji was normal. I talked to him afterward and he said he was bumbed you weren't there to talk to he told me he talks to you when they get in a fight…..which happens a lot apparently. Why am I so not in on these things. When have you started helping him? You know TenTen is going to be pissed about that. Idk why he asked for you…. I can find out if you want.**

I read the message and wrote back.

**Well we have known each other since we where what 3. You talked to him…. Don't tell me you are hitting on him. Bad girl. He was bumbed ok that's weird. Well you could probably start by talking to people other than the millions of boys you meet at malls around to world. You have a cell and so does you friends. Yeah well I can't help that I think of Neji as a brother she can deal with it and take the stupid stick out of her ass. Um no thanks I don't want to push him away.**

The bell rang and we got up. When Ino walked past I slipped the note into her hands and walked out of the room behind her. I got to my locker and switched my stuff. I don't have a friend in any of my next two classes before lunch and I was going to die. I walked to class and sat down.

+++++++++++++ Lunch time+++++++++++

I left the class and put my stuff in my locker. I heard someone lean against the locker next to me. I looked up into silver eyes. I smiled.

"I heard you got in a fight." I stated. He sighed.

"Don't remind me. I don't know what her problem is. She has been shitty for three days" Neji said. I sighed.

"Let's talk about it outside ok" I said. He nodded and we walked out the door. At our school we could eat outside or inside. I usually ate outside by myself. I love my friends and all but they are really noisy and I wasn't in the mood to see a lot of them. We stopped in front of a big tree and sat down. I opened up my lunch sack and looked inside. There was a green sandwich and a brused apple. I gagged.

"what do you have that is so disscusting?" Neji asked.

"my mom cooked me a sandwich." I stated. His eye brow rose.

"but you don't cook sandwiches."

"exactly." I answered. He just nodded understanding what I ment. I closed the bag and put it to the side.

"so anyways what was the fight about?" I asked looking at Neji.

"I forgot her birthday and she got pissed….. I don't know what to do" Neji looked away embarrassed. I giggled and smiled at him.

"well first of all she has been in a bad mood so that is part of it. She really shouldn't be all mad about that but you can't do anything about it. Ok what I sugjest you do is this. Plan something and when you get her to come with you explain that you didn't forget her birthday you just had a surprise for her."I said. He looked at me.

"And how am I going to do that" he asked.

"well there is a beach party at Ino's house infront of the beach right"

"yeah"

"well talk to Ino and get her to have it as a birthday party for TenTen because no one has done something for her. In fact that is probably why she is so mad."

"oh ok I get it thanks Sakura" Neji said getting up. He walked away and I was just left there. I sighed and looked up at the sun.

"SAKURA YOU BITCH." I looked up to see Tenten walking up to me. No I take that back stomping up to me.

"Tenten?" I said confused.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN" she yelled putting her foot down in front of me.

"What I can't talk to a friend every once and a while." I asked.

"no he is mine lay off bitch."

"Tenten I don't like him and what is your problem?" I asked.

"you're my problem flirting with Neji all the time what do you think you can steel him away from me? Huh Sakura do you want Neji huh. And you say I have a problem. Ugh steeling people's boyfriends isn't going to get you anywhere." She started walking away. I stood up.

"Tenten" I said. She stopped and turned.

"What" she said.

"GET A LIFE. I am NOT going to steel YOUR boyfriend. I think of him as a BROTHER. He doesn't like me like he likes you. He was talking to me because he didn't know what to do after you got in a fight. He loves you Tenten and he just doesn't know how to handle you mood swings. In fact I have been helping him the last 10 fights you have had. WHAT IS MY PROBLEM…. NO IT IS WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM you have been avoiding everyone and been in a bitchy mood for four days. GROW UP your not going to lose your boyfriend." I said. I brushed past her and the bell rang. _"Saved by the bell hopefully she will think about that."_ I thought. I walked to my locker grabbed my stuff and waked to biology class. I sat down next to Sasuke and sighed. This was going to be a long class. A piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked at Sasuke curiously. He nodded telling me that he sent it to me. I opened it and read it.

**What happened with you and Tenten?**

I sighed and wrote back.

**She came up to me calling me a bitch because I was "steeling" Neji from her when I was just talking to him about the fight. I gave her a mouth full and hopefully she will think about it and grow up.**

I sent it back and he smirked when reading it.

**She probably will she is usually good about that but I don't know what has gotten into her.**

The note said. I wrote back.

**Yeah she us good at that but I don't know why she would think that I was trying to steel Neji.**

My phone vibrated and I noticed Sasuke's did too. I opened it and read the message under my desk.

**To: Sakura, Sasuke, Shika, Choji, Neji, Hitata, Naruto, Shino, and Kiba.**

**From: Ino**

**My beach party at my house has been changed. Neji talked to me and made a good point. We all haven't done something for TenTen's birthday and that is probably why she is so pissy. On Saturday the 6****th**** of July I will have a party at my house and I expect everyone to bring a present and some desert XD. Be there and I will be pissed if you are not…. Unless there where difficultys like moving or shit like that. Be there.**

**P.S. Don't say anything about this. Tenten can not find out. KEEP YOU DAMN MOUTH SHUT NARUTO**

I sighed and texted back I will be there to Ino and Sasuke passed the note back.

**Well you guys hang a lot.**

My eye twitched.

**I think of him like a brother and most of the time it is talking about the many fights those two have had. Poor Neji doesn't know how to handle TenTen's mood swings.**

Sasuke smirked reading this.

**Of course you do Sakura…. They do get in a lot of fights. What is her problem.**

I sighed and wrote back.

**Idk**

The bell rang and I passed the note and got my stuff and left. I switched out my stuff and went to my next class. I had no friends in this class so it was going to be long.

+++++++++++++ end of school day+++++++++++

I walked out of the class room and down the hall.

"oof"

THUMP

"Watch it bitch" I looked up at a boy with spikey orange hair. I groaned.

"Hey watch it Dillen" Kiba said standing in front of me. I sighed and stood up. I walked passed Kiba said thanks quiet enough so he could hear in turn receiving a smile and headed to my locker. I put my stuff away and was out the door. I walked down the street and up to my house. I walked in to find my mom and dad discussing something in the living room. I ignored them and walked up to my room and did my homework.

"Sakura darling come down here please." My mother called from down stairs. I closed my book and walked down stairs into the living room. My parents sat on the couch and motioned for me to sit in front of them. I did as told and sat down.

"yes Mom. Dad." I said.

"Your dad got a great job….. in Suna and we are moving." My jaw dropped.

"WHAT no… I won't move."I stated firmly. My mother stood up.

"yes you are. You don't know what this will do for our family."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT WILL DO FOR THE FAMILY I AM NOT MOVING" I yelled.

"**YES YOU ARE END OF STORY**." My dad's voice boomed. I cringed and slowly nodded. I ran up stairs crying. I jumped on my bed and cried. After about 10 minutes of crying I got out my phone and texted Ino.

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

**Can't come sorry =(**

My phone vibrated 10 seconds later

**To: Sakura**

**From: Ino **

**WHAT WHY?**

I sighed and texted back.

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

**I have to move. If you don't believe me then call my mom.**

I pressed sent. I heard the phone ring.

"hello….. oh hello Ino do you…. No…. Yes we are moving…Ino are you there Ino INO DAMN IT DON'T HANG UP ON ME" I heard my mom's half of the conversation. My phone vibrated.

**To: Sakura**

**From:Ino**

**NO DON'T MOVE DON'T LEAVE ME. why do you have to move.**

I texted back.

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

**My dad got a great job offer and couldn't refuse.**

I pressed send and soon my phone vibrated.

**To: Sakura**

**From: Ino**

**Where do you have to move? When are you moving?**

I got up and went down stairs.

"mom when are we moving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow" my mom yelled from the living room. my jaw dropped. I walked back up stairs and texted back.

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

**I am moving to Suna and we move tomorrow =(**

My phone soon vibrated.

**To: Sakura**

**From: Ino**

**WHAT why so far =( DON'T LEAVE ME NNNNNNNOOOOOOO**

I sighed and got into the shower. I then slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: New School!

*****+++++ Chapter 2: New School!+++++*****

*********Sakura's pov*********

I walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready. I wasn't going to be late this time. My mom decided to drive me so I didn't get lost….and I would have gotten lost. We lived not far from the school but there were a lot of curves to go around and a lot of intersections to cross. All my friends said by but my day got worse. Tenten forgave me but I don't know how the party went. Tomorrow is Friday and school is out for the weekend in Suna. I went down stairs and found my mom waiting in the car. I got in and we drove to school. She let me out of the car and I walked inside. I started down the hall.

"oof" I hit something really heard.

THUMP

I heard laughs then I heard gasps.

"here" I looked up at a boy with blood red hair and jade eyes. He held his hand out to me to help me up. I took the hand and heard more gasps. I looked at him and smiled.

"thank you. Sorry I wasn't watch where I was going." I said. He nodded and walked off.

"she must be new. No one is nice to that freak." A girl said.

"yeah and she let him help her up" another said.

"she even took the blame when it was obvious he hit her" another said. My eye twitched. I ignored them and walked to the office. I knocked on the door and a lady opened it for me. I walked in and stood in front of a desk.

"ah you must be Sakura Haruno"

"yes ma'am" I answered. She handed me a paper.

"here is your schedule and on it is you locker number and code. My name is Miss. Hearting just ask if you need something. Lisa will show you to your class." She pointed to the woman who had let me in and she lead me away. I followed the lady to a door that had the number 56 on it. She turned to me and smiled.

" this is your first hour class. It is math." She said. she knocked on the door and I heard footsteps. The door opened and a short man with long hair stood there. He looked at the lady curiously and then at me and he smiled.

"ah you must be the new girl. I am Mr. Wayright" I smiled at the man and he lead me to the front of the class.

"Alright class calm down. We have a new student. Now please introduce yourself." He said looking at me. I smiled and looked at the class.

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno" I said.

"Thank you please take a seat next to Temari. Temari please stand up." A girl with sand blond hair in four pony tails stood up. She was very pretty but people around her glared at her and whispered. I walked down the aisle and took a seat next to her. She sat back now once I had found my seat and watched the front. A piece of paper landed on my desk.

**My name is Temari whats up? Where did you move from? I heard you walked straight into Gaara.**

I blushed at the last part. I wrote back.

**Im Sakura. Nothin really. I moved from Kahona. Yeah I ran into him. I didn't mean to.**

I passed it back and look up at the board taking in what the teacher had wrote. I am usually a visually person so I just look at it and learn. She passed back the note.

**Oh whats kahona like? I know you didn't. I also heard he helped you up. Whats the school like? Do you miss your friends?**

I read the message and wrote back.

**Kahonas nice but I am glad im not living there I mean yeah I miss my friends but not the town. Its really big so there are a lot of land fills and factories its discusting. Yeah he helped me up is that a bad thing? Everyone talks shit about him what did he do? Ugh my school is full of whores. I am pretty sure my friends don't miss me=(**

I sent it back and her eyes scaned it and she wrote back. Then quickly passing it back.

**Ugh I hate big towns it smells sssso bad. Well its not a bad thing but its weird he never helps people up when the run into him. People call him a monster and a freak. He is very vioulent….. when you provoke it anyway. Oh that sucks. Why wouldn't they miss you? Hey you should sit with me at lunch cuz the bell is about to ring and we can finish this talk.**

I groaned and got out of my seat and took off to the next class.

++++++++++======== Lunch+++++++++++========

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around. I gulped not knowing where to go. Out of no were a girl appeared in front of me.

"hey what took you so long?" the girl said. I recognized her as Temari. She dragged me to a table with two other people.

"I didn't know where I was going…I kinda got lost" I answered timidly realizing that the guy Gaara I had ran into was sitting at the table. Temari sat down and motioned for me to sit down next to her. Gaara sat in front of me and Temari beside. I wasn't sure who was in front of Temari.

"oh well that sucks. It's a small school so im not sure how you could get lost." Temari answered.

"So whats your name pinky?" the boy in front of Temari said.

"Sakura Haruno how about you makeup man"I said smirking. The boy frowned and Temari laughed. Gaara smirked.

"my name is Kankuro by the way not makeup man. It is not makeup geeezz" he wined.

"oh really I would have never guessed. What is it?"I asked. He glared at me. I giggled.

"it is tattooed on thank you" he glared at me. I just smiled.

"Sakura I would like you to meet my brothers Gaara and Kankuro" Temari said. I had to hold my jaw in place so I didn't show my surprise.

"it's nice to meet you" I smiled. "_holly shit Gaara is her brother_" I thought.

"I like you pinky. Your different" Kankuro said. I rolled my eyes.

"I like you to makeup man I can actually get a long with you" I said smirking.

"would you stop calling me that" He wined.

"once you stop calling me pinky"I said.

"nope" Makeup man said.

"then I won't stop calling you makeup man, makeup man" I said. he grumbled and stuffed his mouth with food. I rolled my eyes and took a bite.

"so whats your favorite part of Kahona?" Temari asked.

"umm…. The cherry blossom trees" I said picturing them in my head " what is your favorite about Suna" I asked.

"umm… I really don't know" she said.

"the sand" Gaara said. I looked at him curiously

"and why is that"

" I don't know" he said shrugging.

"Oh my god we have to get you shopping at the suna mall it is like the best mall ever" Temari squealed. My eye twitched. "_please don't be like Ino please don't be like Ino_" I thought.

"um" I said.

"oh come on the boys will carry your bags"

"WHAT" Kankuro yelled and Gaara's eye twitched.

"um"

" your coming. Give me your number" she stated firmly. I took out my phone and she snatched it. My sweat dropped. We all exchanged numbers and went on with our day.


	3. Chapter 3: Ugh Shopping

((((((((((((((((( Chapter 3: Ugh shopping))))))))))))))))))))))))

*********Sakura's pov*******************

THUMP

I jolted out of bed and fell out of bed when my phone went off playing a hard rock song. I groaned and sat up. I grabbed my phone. I opened it to find a calendar message. I opened the message to see : **Shopping with Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro**. My eye twitched. "_she put a message to remind me damn she is like Ino_" I thought. I sighed and got dressed. I walked down stairs and sat on the couch.

HHHHOOOOONNNNNKKKKK

I got up and look out the window to see a nice car with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari in it. Temari was driving and Kankuro and Gaara sitting in the back with expressions of "I am going to die". I sighed and walked outside and got in the car.

"YAY SHOPPING are you excided" Temari asked.

"oh yeah shopping is the best."I said sarcastically. Temari glared and I glared back.

"YEAH LETS GO" she yelled slamming on the gas pedal. I looked around at the scenery as we drove past. Then Temari turned on the radio and Toxic by Britney Spears came on. Temari started rocking out and I groaned.

"TEMARI TURN THAT SHIT OFF" Kankuro yelled from the back.

"NO THIS IS GOOD SHIT" Temari yelled back. I looked back at Kankuro and smiled. I giggled.

"STOP LAUGHING PINKY THIS STUFF IS SHIT RIGHT GAARA" Kankuro yelled from the back.

"Hn" was Gaara's answer. My guess is that means yes.

"WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU WHAT DID YOU SAY THIS SHIT IS TO LOUD" he yelled. Gaara's eye twitched.

"Hn" he said. I laughed

"WHAT" Kankuro yelled back.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KANKURO" Gaara yelled.

"HAHAHA KANKURO GAARA SAID YES" I yelled back to kankuro. He nodded and we kept driving. We eventually pulled into the mall and got out.

"ok we will split up. Kankuro your with me and Gaara your with Sakura. Now buy as much as you want Sakura." Temari said dragging a begging Kankuro away. I blinked and turned to Gaara. I smiled.

"Don't worry. I will carry as many as I can…. I don't shop that much" I said. he just looked at me. I looked around and spotted a clothing store. I walked in and looked around. I eventually bought two shirts and a skirt. Gaara just stood at the entrance watching. I walked out and Gaara just followed me. I walked into an electronics shop and got a cover for my phone. I slipped that into my cloth bag and was off. Then I got hungry and got a hot dog. I went and sat down while Gaara ordered something to eat. That's when I noticed a burse on his leg and arm. I stopped looking when he came back and kept eating. "I wonder what happened." I thought. When I decided I was done Gaara and I walked to the entrance of the mall and waited for Temari and Kankuro.

"how long does it usually take Temari to shop?" I asked looking at Gaara. He paused to think about it.

"4 to 5 hours why?" he asked.

"I was just wondering….we are going to be here for a while…." I said. I grabbed my Ipod and started listening to it.

++++++++++++ 3 hours later +++++++++++

"SAKURA YOUR DONE SHOPPING ALREADY" Temari yelled. I looked up to see her running up to us. I looked behind her at Kankuro who had 50 bags in his hands. He gave me a look full of pitty.

"we were done 3 hours ago" Gaara stated with a smirk looking at Kankuro who pouted.

"really why? What did you get?" Temari asked.

"I am not much of a shopper. I got some clothes and a cover for my phone." Temari looked at my one bag.

"we need to teach you how to shop girl" she said.

"no thank you I already got that lesson before it didn't do anything" I said.

"what who gave you that lesson?"

"my shop aholic best friend in Kahona" I said.

"Can we ppplllleeeeaaaaassssse go" Kankuro wined from behind Temari

"oh stop you whining Kankuro. This is good for you. You will get more girls looking at you if your buff." Temari stated walking away. I giggled as Kankuro tried to walk faster but only fell on his face. I got up and followed them to the car with Gaara not far behind. 


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble or No Trouble?

- Chapter 4: Trouble or no trouble? -

****** Sakrua's pov *******

I yawned and sat up. "_ugh school_" I thought. I got up and got dress. Once I was dressed I went down stairs and looked in the fridge. I got some milk and got a bowl and filled it with cereal. I sat down and started eating. It had been 3 weeks since I moved to suna and I made what 3 friends and about 1543 enemies. Everyone else in the school hates me because I hang with Gaara and because I was nice to him. They are so stupid. Gaara is actually really nice once you get to know him…and not do anything stupid to provoke his ager like Kankuro does all the time. I got up and put away my dishes. I grabbed my lunch bag and was out the door. Once I was far enough away I threw it away…she still cooks my sandwiches. I walked up to the school door and walked in. I walked up to my locker and grabbed my stuff. I went to first period and sat down in my usual seat. The bell rang and everyone poured into the class room. Someone sat next to me. I looked up to see a boy with brown hair that sagged just above his eyes. I looked at him with questioning eyes. His blue eyes bored into my emerald ones.

"you should come sit next to me sweet thing" he purred. I looked at him with discus. I turned to him in a flirty way. And batted my eye lashes. He smirked.

"and why would a handsome guy like you want that?"I asked. He reached out and pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Because I want you too beautiful." He purred again. I turned to the front.

"No" was all I said. He blinked.

"What why?"

"Because she said No now get out of my seat." Came a mysterious voice. I looked up in the direction of the voice. There stood Gaara. I smiled. The boy got out of the seat and stomped off to his seat shooting glares at Gaara all the way. Gaara sat down and looked at the front.

"Thank you Gaara." I said.

"I didn't do anything. I just wanted my seat back." Gaara said smirking. I laughed. "… it looks like you got yourself fan boys." Gaara said pointing to a group of boys. I looked at them and they blushed and looked away.

"ugh you have got to be kidding me." I grumbled. Gaara chuckled.

"And people call Gaara vicious you are just mean." Kankuro said sitting behind me.

"Why am I so mean Kanky-kun" I said in a flirting mannor. He blinked. Temari laughed and took a seat on the side Gaara was not on. The principal decided to change the schedule and Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and me happened to get a lot of classes together so I didn't have one class without one of them.

"because of that. You manipulate boys. Dude it is not cool man." He said. We all laughed. The door opened and I turned to the front.

" Alright class we are going on a field trip." He said.

"YEAH FIELD TRIP" The class yelled.

"Where are we going." A girl asked. I looked at the girl and smiled. That girl always asked that question.

"Kahona" I froze. Kahona we are going on a field trip to Kahona. I looked at Temari and she looked at me with sympathy.

"Wwhen do we leave?" I asked. Gaara looked at me after hearing the small shudder. I felt a hand on my back. I turned and looked at Kankuro. He had heard it to.

"Tomorrow." He said. I nodded and sank into my seat. I had to hold back tears. I haven't been there forever.

" What are we doing in Kahona?" Temari asked.

"We will be going to Kahona High and learning there for two days." The teacher stated. My eyes widened and welled with tears. The bell rang and I sprang out of my seat and ran out the school door. I ran into the woods and found a small clearing. I burst into tears. Two strong arms wound around my waist and pulled me into a hard chest. I looked up to see Gaara looked down at me. I buried my head in his chest and cried. I felt two hands one on each shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Temari and Kankuro.

"you ran out of the room. Whats wrong Sakura?" Temari asked.

"IIII dddon't kkknow iiiiif tttthey wwwwill tttalk ttttto mmmmme. IIII dddon't kkknow iiiiif tttthey eeeeven lllllike mmme." I cried harder thinking about it. His arms tightened around me. I sighed and pulled back. He let go. I looked at him and smiled

"Thank you" I said. He nodded along with his siblings.

" you will be fine Sakura." Temari said.

" and if they don't want you Sakura you still have us." Gaara and Temari glared at him.

"That's not helping stupid" Temari said hitting.

"Oww Temari" He wined.

"Thank you Kankuro you are very thoughtful." I said between giggles. We walked to class and the day went on.

"_tomorrow is going to be interesting_." I thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Going to Kahona

*********Chapter 5: Going to Kahona************

++++++1 Sakura's pov 1++++++++

I woke up and got dressed. I sighed this was going to be a long day. I walked out the door and to the school. I was carring a bag of clothes and toiletries because we were going to be going to Kahona for two days. I walked in the door and up to my locker. I sat down and yawned. I was so tired.

"Sakura" I looked up to see Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"you ok?" Temari asked. I nodded and smiled. Gaara walked up and sat next to me. I sighed and leaned on his shoulder.

"ugh I am so tired." I moaned. Gaara rolled his eyes and I hit him in the stomach. He smirked.

"Alright everyone head to the bus." Our principal said. I groaned and got up. The four of us walked out of the school and got on the bus. Temari sat with Kankuro and I sat with Gaara.

"Go to sleep Sakura it will be a couple of hours." He mumbled in my ear. I nodded and leaned on his shoulder.

*********2 Temari's pov 2**************

I watched Gaara whisper in her ear and I watched her lean on his shoulder.

"What do ya think of that?" Kankuro whispered in my ear. I shrugged.

"I think they like each other." I said.

"We have to get them together." He said. I nodded.

"I have an idea but it won't work unless her old friends still like her. Listen closely ok." I said. He nodded.

"tomorrow we don't leave until midnight so we will ask them over for a party. Then we will talk to them and get them to play along with us. We will play Truth or Dare and we will dare one of them to kiss the other person ok." I said. he nodded. I smirked. He smirked as well.

"let's put this plan in action." He said.


	6. Chapter 6: We Meet Again

*********** Chapter 6: We Meet Again*********

+++++++ Sakura's pov ++++++++++

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY KIDS" came a yell from in front. I jolted up and slipped off of the seat slamming my butt on the floor. I groaned and heard a soft chuckle. I looked up to see Gaara looking at me with a smirk on his face. I glared at him. He just chuckled again. I stood up and sat down in my seat again. I crossed my left leg over my right and crossed my arms while looking away from Gaara with a pout on my face.

"We will be arriving at our destination in an hour so there is no going back to sleep." The teacher sat back down and I groaned. I was not ready for this. I sunk down into my seat and looked out the window at the so familiar scenery. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the birds chirping like they always used to.

******** 30 minutes later…. Kahona High************

I watched as everyone got out of their seats and made their way down the aisle to the door. Gaara stood up and looked at me. I sighed and stood as well. We both walked down the aisle and down the steps. We found Temari and Kankuro and stood next to them.

"Alright class they will come out of the building soon to meet us but first who in this class has been here before?" The teacher asked. I looked around. Everyone just looked at him. I stepped forward and raised my hand.

"Just one! I am sure at least one other person has been here." He raised his eye brow. I heard a gulp and a boy with spiky brown hair stepped forward and raised his hand. I blinked. I wasn't the only one who had been here. I looked at him and I soon recognized him as one of the pops. I raised and eye brow at him. He shrugged. The teacher sighed.

"Fine please tell us your name and why you have been here before." He stated bored.

"I am Sakura and I went to school here." I said. The boy stepped forward.

"I am Jake and I went to school here as well" Everyone blinked. The door opened behind the teacher and I sunk back in the crowd halfway behind Gaara. I gripped his arm. The students pored out and crowded just below the stairs. When I saw my friends I gripped Gaara's arm tighter. He sighed.

"It will be fine." Temari's voice chimed in to my left. I gulped and slowly nodded.

"I hope so." Then I spotted Tenten. I froze and hid fully behind Gaara.

"I don't think I can do this." I sobbed into his back. He sighed and turned. He wrapped his arm around me and turned to the front.

"You will be fine." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"YOU will be find" he repeated. I sobbed in his shoulder.

++++++ Tenten's pov++++++++

I gasped when I saw Sakura. She was crying on a boy's shoulder. Her pink hair hid her face and his arms wound around her in a protective and soothing way.

"I didn't know she went to that school." Ino said. I nodded. I burst out sobbing. All my friends looked at me. Two strong arms wrapped around my tiny waist pulling me into a strong chest. I turned and sobbed into Neji's chest. I small hand landed on my shoulder. I looked at the hand and followed the arm up to the owner. There stood Hinata with eyes full of worry.

"Whats wrong Tenten" Ino asked.

"It's *sob* all my *sob* fault" I said.

"No its not" Neji's voice rang out.

" yes *sob* it is. If I hadden't called her a *sob* bitch she wouldn't have lllleft. *sob*" I said crying harder.

"…..That is not the reason she left." Ino said. I looked at her.

"Then *sob* why?" I asked.

"Her dad got a job deal he couldn't refuse and forced her to leave. You have no clue how much she didn't want to move. She fought against it but her dad yelled and she had to move." Ino said. I gasped.

" That's why she didn't come to the party because she had to move?" I asked. Ino nodded.

" You have no clue how much she wanted to go to that party. She wanted to make everything better. She hated being in a fight with you and thought the party would make everything better." Ino said.

"Sakura was the one that came up with the idea of the party." Neji said. I blinked.

"Wha-" I was so confused.

"The day you called her a bitch. I had gone up to her and asked for advice cuz I really didn't know how to handle your mood swings. One minute you where happy the next you where mad then you where sad. It confused me. I told her you got mad because I forgot your birthday and she said throw a surprise party and say you where just planning it and that we had not forgotten" He finished. I blinked. I opened my mouth.

"Welcome students of Suna High to Kahona High." Our principle said. I gulped and looked at Sakura. She looked back and our eyes met and she instantly looked away.

++++Sakura's pov++++

Our eyes met and I hid once again.

" Why don't you stay here and get to know my students and then head of to the hotel." The man walked away and everyone slowly started mingling with people they didn't know.

"SAKURA-CHAN" Gaara flinched. I giggled knowing exactly who it was. I turned only to be tackled by Naruto. Gaara caught my shoulder so I didn't fall on the floor.

"Naruto…*gasp* can't…breath*gasp*" Naruto blinked and let go.

"ooops hehehehehehehe" he said scratching the back of his head. I giggled.

"hello Naruto how are you?" I said. He shrugged.

"It's not the same without you." A soft voice came from behind him. He turned to reveal Sasuke. I blinked.

"um hi" I said. He smirked and gave a small wave. I rolled my eyes.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA IT WAS TORCHER NOT HAVING SOMEONE TO SHOP WITH ME." Came Ino's voice as she pushed past Sasuke almost knocking him over. My sweat dropped. I watched as all of my old friends crowded behind Sasuke.

"SSSSSSakura" Came a really soft studder that I almost didn't hear it. I looked past Neji to see Tenten looking at me with worry in her eyes. A worried smile came to my face.

" OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY" She ran to me and engulfed me in a hug. I gasped and I quickly hugged her back.

"III dddidn't mmean ttto ccall yyyou aa bbbitch." I smiled at her confession.

"Well that's good because I really thought you didn't like me." I answered with a smirk. She blinked and playfully punched me in the arm. I giggled. I gave all of my friends a hug and we all started up on about what happened before I left. I blinked realizing I had left out Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. I turned and grabbed Gaara's hand and motioned for Temari and Kankuro to follow me.

"Hey guys these are my new friends. Gaara *points to Gaara*, Temari * points to Temari*, and Kankuro * points to Kankuro.*. They are all siblings. Kankuro is the perv. *kankuro glares at me* Temari is the oldest and LLLLOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEESSSSS to shop * Temari grinns* and Gaara is the quiet on… you might get along with him Sasuke. You two aren't very different. *Gaara and Sasuke glare at me.*" I giggled and we all started talking again.

"So Sakura how many friends did you make at your new school… any boyfriends?" Ino asked. My sweat dropped and I blinked.

"_she hasn't changed._"

"…. Three and no boyfriend." I answered. Ino blinked.

"What why…." Ino asked.

" you are like the queen of making friends" Tenten said. I sighed.

"Well everyone kinda called her a loser because she talked to us" Temari said.

"And it only got worse when I stuck up for them. But they are all Jerks" I shrugged. I watched as Ino looked all of the siblings over.

"They don't seem bad to me." Ino said. They all blinked and I smiled. Ino looked at Temari.

"We are going to get together and I am going to show you all of the malls." Temari squealed and all of our sweat dropped.

"And we will show you all the guy stuff." Shikamaru said walking up while eyeing Gaara and Kankuro. They smirked. Temari blinked and looked Shikamaru over. I giggled.

"_match making time_" I said looking between Temari and Shikamaru. I sighed.

"Hey guys I have to go to the bath room." I said. Gaara groaned and followed. (that was his way of saying he will be back.)

******* Temari's pov*******

I watched them walk away and I smirked. I looked back at everyone.

"I have a question…. For all the boys." I said. They all blinked and looked at me.

"do any of you like Sakura?" I asked. They blinked again and shook their heads.

"Wait you don't like Sakura. Sasuke" Naruto said eyeing him.

"No she is more like a sister." He answered.

"perfect. Then I have a plan." I said. Ino smirked.

"I like you Temari " she said. I smiled.

"ok what's the plan?" Kiba asked. I smiled.

" Well we are going to get Sakura and Gaara together…" they all kept quiet.

"ooooo we will have a party at my house… and you know where it goes from there right guys" Ino said eyeing the guys. They nodded and rolled their eyes. Ino beamed.


	7. Chapter 7 : Match Making Party

+++++++++++ Chapter 7: Match Making Party ++++++++++++

*********** Sakura's pov *************

I watched the trees fly by as Sasuke drove Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and I to Ino's house for a party. Don't ask me what it is for because I have no clue what so ever. Apparently everyone else knows what it is for, I was just "accidently" not given the information. Kankuro and Gaara where sitting in the back seat with me. Kankuro was trying not to fall asleep and Gaara was just watching the road. Temari sat shot gun, talking nonstop with Sasuke.

If I had to choose the person I thought changed the most since I have been gone, out of my friends. I would have to say it is Sasuke. He is so much more at ease and talkative. I don't think I have ever seen him talk so much!

I sat up straight as we drove into Ino's driveway. The car stopped and we all got out. We walked up to the door and Sasuke knocked. The door opened and Ino ushered us in. we walked in and joined everyone around the fire place in the living room.

"I say we play Truth or Dare." Tenten said. The boys groaned.

"Why? We play that at every party!" Naruto whined. Ino shot him a glare and he shuttered.

"Fine." He grumbled. The girls squealed.

"Ok ummmmmm Hinata you go first." Ino said.

"Uum Ino Ttruth oor ddare?" She asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Who aaare you ddating. Aaand dddont deny it. iii kknow yyyou are ddating someone." Hinata bravely said. Ino flinched.

"Shikamaru." She said. Temari blinked.

"Really!" Many people said at the same time. Ino nodded and Shikamaru sighed and nodded as well.

"Tenten Truth or dare?" Ino asked her.

"Dare." Ino smiled sweetly and I could tell Tenten was wishing she haddn't chose dare.

"Strip to just your bra and underware for ….hmmmmmmmmmmm Sasuke." She said. Tenten gapped and Neji glared daggers at Ino.

"Right here?" Tenten asked looking around nerviously. Ino shook her head.

"No. In my room and I will make sure you do strip." Ino smirks. She stood followed by Sasuke and a very nervous Tenten. They disappeared down the hall and it was quiet. Ten minutes later they come back. Tenten is beat red and Sasuke is glaring a major death glare at Ino. They sit back down and Tenten looks at me. I blink.

"Sakura Truth or Dare." She asks.

"Dare." I said. She smiles.

"I dare you to take Gaara into Ino's room and make out with him." She says. My jaw dropped. Gaara sighed. He stood and gently pulled me up with him. I gulped as he dragged me down the hall. I grumbled and pointed to Ino's room. We walked in and I nervously looked around. I felt his hand press against the small of my back and pull me to him. I look at him and blush when his lips meet mine. I sigh already lost in the kiss and place my hand on his chest. I slid them up and around his neck as his lips pressed harder on mine. He slips his other arm around my waist and pulls me backwards I gasp and he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I moan as he brushes his tongue over mine. Gaara sits on the bed and I tumble down on top of him. I moan and switch my position so I am straddling him. He slips his hand under my shirt and I arch my back.

"Ok you two love birds, that's enough." A voice booms. I squeal in surprise and break the kiss. I look at the door to see Temari watching with a smirk. I gulp sending her a small smile and she chuckles leaving. I jump when I feel lips touch my neck. I look to see Gaara looking at me. I blink and stand up. He stands, kisses me one more time, and leaves. I blinked a couple times before following. I walk back into the living room and blush as everyone looks at me. I sit back down and look at Sasuke. He groans. I giggle.

"Sasuke Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to ask Temari out, to be your girlfriend, and date her for two weeks." I said. He stares at me before sighing. He turns to Temari.

"Temari, Will you go out with me?" I was stunned when I heard all the emotion in that one small statement. Temari giggled.

"I would love to go out with you." She beamed. Sasuke nodded and stood. I walked over to her and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled and shuggled up to him. Gaara and Kankuro shot him a death glare.

+++++++++ Three hours later ++++++++++++++++++

********** Ino's pov ************

I blinked and stared at all the sleeping bodies in my living room. I had left to go do something on the computer and I come back and everyone is asleep. I looked around. Tenten was wrapped in Neji's arms on the couch. Temari had her head resting on Sasuke's shoulder. Shikamaru was sprawled out next to the coffee table. Gaara was leaning against the couch, with Sakura's head resting on his right thigh. His hand tested on her head. Hinata was curled up and the love seat with Naruto. I giggled. Tonight worked like wonders. I got the feelings to spark now I let nature do the rest. I walked over to Shika and laid down next to him. I curled up on his side and rested my head on his shoulded. I wrapped my arms around his waist and his closed around me. He sighed and rested his head on mine before falling back asleep.

**A/N: Hey! I finally updated! It's a miracle! I was stuck lol. If anyone has ideas, do tell. :)**

**Thank you for reading and please review**

**Lynne1923**


End file.
